In A Moment
by blackraven23
Summary: One hundred moments, captured. No more, no less. It was all they ever had. [SasuNaruSasu]


**+In A Moment+**

A hundred moments of SasuNaruSasu. The good, the bad, the bittersweet. Look easy? Far from it. Themes from iRebel's "Century Egg" (Teen Titans). I don't own Naruto, obviously. :)

* * *

01- Comfort

No one had ever opened their door for Naruto his entire life, so he just stood on the front porch in shock when Sasuke invited him in.

02- Kiss

Their first was unintentional, accidental, and they hoped never to do it again; their last was possessive, sorrowful, passionate, and their only wish was to be able to repeat it.

03- Soft

He never could have imagined Sasuke's hands to be so soft; the hands that had killed Orochimaru, had almost killed him, were so warm, so loving.

04- Pain

He never knew anything could ever hurt more than his brother's betrayal and his parents' death, but when he saw Naruto curled up on the ground, he felt as though he had been stabbed through the heart and was dying too.

05- Symmetry

Sasuke always tried to cover the curse seal on his neck, so one day Naruto returned with a tattoo in the exact same place, saying "I couldn't let you stand alone."

06- Rain

The rain beat down on Naruto's unmoving body, sliding across his face, soaking into his clothes as Sasuke stood above him, staring down at his best friend's body, wondering why he could not kill him (he wouldn't realize it until later, until he revisited the place in his nightmares, again and again).

07- Chocolate

Valentines Day was a momentous affair, all of Sasuke's fan girls giving the poor boy chocolate; later, Sasuke told him that he had only eaten Naruto's ("And they were the sweetest I've ever had.")

08- Happiness

Though ice cream was melting on the floor, chocolate frosting was smeared on his face, and whipped cream covered every single inch of his kitchen, Naruto knew he never wanted to forget the sight of Sasuke covered in multi-colored sprinkles.

09- Telephone

Every day that Sasuke was gone, Naruto would call his house and leave a message, each one longer than the last, until the machine broke; then Naruto went out to the Uchiha house and changed the tapes, just to call later, "I miss you".

10- Ears

Naruto knew that he only had to lick behind Sasuke's left ear, and suddenly his lover's stoic facade was no more.

11- Name

Before he passed into the darkness, he could hear Naruto crying his name; he hung onto the sound until light flooded his world again.

12- Sensual

His lips were soft, forgiving, his hands hot on Sasuke's skin, his voice husky and deep in Sasuke's ears, asking for more.

13- Death

Though the water from the bubbling spring had been eternally sweet and forever satisfying, Sasuke wished he had never drank from it, for now he was everlasting, and Naruto was not.

14- Sex

After the fact, Sasuke took Naruto's hands into his own, and pressed them where his heart was, saying, "It hurt before... you fixed it."

15- Touch

Sasuke always complained that Naruto was clingy, but couldn't stand it when Naruto shied away from his touch ("You hypocrite.")

16- Weakness

"I can't live without you, Sasuke," Naruto had whispered; Sasuke took him into his arms and held the frail body close, protecting him from everything, knowing that he could say the same thing.

17- Tears

The rain masked the droplets coming from his eyes, provided shelter from the outside world while he mourned violently, clutching the earth desperately, hoping, wishing to hear that voice just_ one more time_.

18- Speed

No matter what he did, he could never seem to get rid of the white crystals (addiction, I'm addicted, I can't let them go), until Naruto found them, and took them away.

19- Wind

Words that were whispered in confidence, in solace, in pain, were carried across the mountains and deserts separating them, so they wouldn't be alone anymore.

20- Freedom

Shackles bind his wrists and a thick collar is clamped around his neck; but its okay, as long as Naruto's alright.

21- Life

He never really lived until he met Naruto, so he could never live again once Naruto left.

22- Jealousy

When Sasuke smiled at Sakura for the first time, a raging, green-eyed monster roared and clawed in his chest; but he swallowed the bile and smiled bitterly at the girl, too.

23- Hands

The rough brick wall was cold, but Sasuke's hands held him there, his eyes demanding an explanation for the explosion ("You can't get married!")

24- Taste

Now whenever Sasuke went to Ichiraku, the only ramen he would eat was miso, because it tasted like Naruto's kiss.

25- Devotion

"I am cursed"; "Then I guess I'm cursed, too."

26- Forever

The flame flickered in the deep cavern, spreading dark, menacing shadows across the rocky walls, and Naruto curled up to Sasuke, his only anchor to reality.

27- Blood

"They said you were going to die, that you had lost too much blood, you weren't going to make it; I offered up my arm."

28- Sickness

As the marks spread across his skin, they burned and itched; "I can't believe you never got the chicken pox before."

29- Melody

Naruto was a walking cacophony, but when he whispered in Sasuke's ear for the first time "I love you," Sasuke had never heard a more beautiful sound.

30- Star

He was so close, so close to the star that he was almost breathless, surrounded on all sides by its ethereality, choking in its magnificence as he reached forward to touch its warmth-- until Naruto brought him out of his musings by barking, "Why are you staring at me like that, Sasuke?"

31- Home

Even when he came back to Konoha, the only place he felt welcome was in Naruto's arms.

32- Confusion

Blades flashed in the darkness, screams were heard in the distance, blood dripped onto the floor, and he lost sight of Sasuke.

33- Fear

He was immobile as he watched his only love step from the shadows, the blade making a sickening sound as it was pulled from his body, and thought that he had been betrayed.

34- Lightning/Thunder

He could conjure up what none had dared touch before in his hand and control it with his fingers, but when he saw Naruto cower in a thunderstorm, he vowed never to use the Chidori again.

35- Bonds

"I will break these bonds;" "You'll have to kill me first."

36- Market

Tomatoes were the only fruits that Sasuke would eat, so the day the Farmers Market came to Konoha, Naruto went out and bought all of the tomatoes he could carry.

37- Technology

Using the new computer program Naruto had just bought, they morphed their pictures together; she had Naruto's eyes and Sasuke's hair.

38- Gift

Naruto was broke, so on Christmas Eve, he showed up to Sasuke's, a bow perched lopsided on his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

39- Smile

As they lay intertwined on the bed, silent, Naruto's lips quirked up, and Sasuke couldn't help but return the gesture.

40- Innocence

Blue eyes were wide as he softly asked, "You want me to do what?"

41- Completion

The puzzle on the floor lay unfinished, only a few pieces out of place, but the two didn't care, already fitting together perfectly.

42- Clouds

"That one looks like you, Sasuke, and that one looks like me-- oh, look, they're holding hands now!"

43- Sky

In the aftermath, Sasuke would spend his nights outside, staring straight up into the navy expanse, straining to see where Naruto had gone.

44- Heaven

As the world exploded around him, all he could feel were Sasuke's arms, and there was no place he'd rather be.

45- Hell

Every night before he went to sleep, he would wish for Naruto to come and save him from Orochimaru; everyday he would wake up and disappointment would flood him, for he could still feel the flames surrounding him.

46- Sun

He knew sunlight would soon stream through the barred windows, marking the day of his execution, but still he stood rigidly in the middle of the cell, waiting for his blonde savior.

47- Moon

The slats of the blinds let the moonlight shine through, creating bars that held Naruto to the floor, though it could have been Sasuke's body on his instead.

48- Waves

The fog drifted around their inflatable raft, and Naruto continued to cry, saying "I can't do this, Sasuke, I just can't;" while Sasuke replied, "Just lean on me, we'll reach land soon."

49- Hair

Sasuke curled one golden lock around his finger, his eyes teasing; Naruto took a raven lock and pulled his lover's lips to his.

50- Supernova

When the sphere exploded, it cartwheeled relentlessly forward, blue-green-gold sparks spiraling out of the whirlpool of light, and both Sasuke and Naruto jumped backwards as the firecracked rolled towards them.

51- Ring

It was supposed to be a surprise, but when Sasuke got home, Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table ("Sakura just called to say congratulations.")

52- Hero

He knew when the courageous prince rescued the lovely princess from the ugly villian they were supposed to kiss and live happily ever after, so he just stole one from the boy's lips and hoped that the rest fell into place.

53- Memory

Naruto blushes every time he sees a cherry, mumbling something like "Sasuke-teme... just had to say.. popped."

54- Box

Inside the intricately carved mahogany box are his memories, wrapped tightly with red ribbons; once a year he takes them out and lays them in a semicircle, forcing himself to face his past, while his future holds him in his embrace.

55- Run

"Race me, Naruto" Sasuke had said, and the two of them disappeared off into the sunset together.

56- Hurricane

Their love was a violent, destructive one, leaving ruins and chaos in its wake, but they never felt it, continually in the eye of the storm.

57- Wings

When Naruto became an angel, he tore out the wings-- feather by feather until his back was bleeding and the appendages were just poor skeletons of what they once were-- demanding that he go back home, back to Sasuke.

58- Cold

Snow whirled around him, blinding him and numbing his hands, but he ignored the blizzard, focusing only on the mumbling raven-haired boy in his arms.

59- Red

Sharingan eyes, so reminiscent of his brothers, stared back at him from the mirror, until Naruto turned his face away; "Look at me."

60- Drink

"Alcohol releases inhibitions," Sasuke said; on the way home from the bar, Naruto had pressed a laughing Sasuke up against a wall, and kissed him fiercely.

61- Midnight

They always met in the darkness at first, scared at what the neighbors would say, but Naruto hated it, so Sasuke proposed that they meet at noon instead.

62- Temptation

The lips, wide open and soft, called to him, but Sasuke knew Naruto would kill him if he molested him again in his sleep.

63- View

Even when he could see no more, all the light fading from sight as blindness crept upon his eyes, he could still picture his lover's face, and he remarked, "I don't need anything else."

64- Music

Sasuke hadn't touched the piano in his music room for years, but when Naruto moved in with him, his hands glided effortlessly over the ebony and ivory, filling the quiet house with sweet song.

65- Silk

Reaching up, he tentatively pulled the soft blindfold from his eyes, only for a rough hand to stop him, a voice whispering "Not yet; I'm not ready."

66- Cover

The flimsy overhang provided little shelter from the pounding rain, so Sasuke pressed Naruto against the wall and his trenchcoat warmed them both.

67- Promise

"I have nothing to give you;" "I didn't ask for anything in return."

68- Dream

Violently he would awake, feverish and delusional, and in the opaque darkness he swore he could still see Sasuke, standing at his window, his hand outstretched, saying "Come away with me."

69- Candle

"Make a wish," Naruto said cheerfully, holding the cake out to Sasuke; "But I already have everything I want."

70- Talent

He returned home from the audition, crying bitterly, and Sasuke held him until the sobs stopped, wishing he could do more.

71- Silence

The room are empty, the tatami mats on the floor stained with blood, and the door slams behind Sasuke as he crumples to the floor, unable to make a sound.

72- Journey

"If we're going down, we're going down together."

73- Fire

The night the Uchiha residence went up in flames, Sasuke showed up on Naruto's doorstep ("Live with me.")

74- Strength

Ignoring the enemy's snickers, Naruto tries to move the giant granite blocks, knowing his lover is trapped beneath them, dying.

75- Mask

Naruto hoped that, after a while, Sasuke would finally let him see beneath the layers; Sasuke just said, "Why didn't you ask before?"

76- Ice

"Don't worry, Sasuke, we will get through this--" he said, then the floor broke beneath them and sent them plunging into the arctic waters.

77- Fall

The skies are a fiery red, the trees dripping with bloodied leaves, but Sasuke can only see the cluttered grave.

78- Forgotten

Though the memory of the Valley of the End is never mentioned between them, Naruto can feel Sasuke cry at night, and he silently wonders if the nightmares will ever truly go away.

79- Dance

They took each other's hands and spun around on the chocolate cake-covered kitchen floor ("You are all I ever wanted.")

80- Body

Slowly, Sasuke unzipped the fly of Naruto's pants, knowing that if they went any farther, they wouldn't be able to go back ("I don't want to go back").

81- Sacred

Naruto found Sasuke in the church, kneeling at one of the pews, eyes closed tightly, praying fervently-- "I know I don't deserve you, Naruto, but I am sure going to try."

82- Farewells

When they had last parted, it had been in anger; now they passed in sorrow, hands clutched tightly together, wishing for eternity.

83- World

From deep within the folds of the sable petals, the tiny seeds of pollen escaped into the zephyr and he smiled softly at the scene, knowing soon it would dissolve and he would be forced back to the painful world of the living-- he would not return here, since Sasuke was on the other side, waiting for him.

84- Formal

The tuxedo was itchy, hot, and uncomfortable, but then he saw Naruto, walking down the aisle towards him, and there was nothing else.

85- Fever

When the thermometer beeped at 102.4 degrees, Naruto had laughed; "You're so hot, Sasuke."

86- Laugh

His stomach ached pleasantly from the outburst, and he leaned towards his lover, suddenly short of breath at the sight of the pinked cheeks and curved lips.

87- Lies

Each one he told drove the wedge deeper, deeper, until miles separated them and he felt as though he could never return.

88- Limerence

Possessive over his pet, and having been denied the pleasure of having him for several weeks made him smirk dangerously, lips curling as he tilted the tanned chin up, letting his feelings shine through his dark eyes.

89- Overwhelmed

When Naruto fell asleep at the Hokage's desk around 3 am or so, Sasuke had picked his lover up and carried him home, ignoring the groggy protests of the young man in his arms.

90- Whisper

Softly, he jumped up to the windowsil, not making a sound as he turned and locked the window behind him, but at the sight through the pane he was suddenly pulled between two distinctly different emotions, like two tides of the sea tugging at his hopeless little sailboat; as he was caught harshly in the undertow, he could only manage his love's name as he fell back into oblivion.

91- Wait

When the body had grown cold and rigid in his arms, Sasuke had called hoarsely into the empty night air, "Wait for me."

92- Talk

"Say something," he had pleaded, clutching the front of the other's shirt; "There's nothing left to say," was the only answer he received.

93- Search

Kakashi said Sasuke had returned; he did not find him until, hours later, Naruto returned home to discover Sasuke fast asleep on his futon.

94- Hope

The heart-rate monitor beeped steadily in the abject darkness, the only sound connecting the two frozen forms, a thread of hope that was holding up innumerable pounds of tension-- the only one.

95- Eclipse

If Naruto was the sun, then Sasuke was the moon; the only time there was nothing between them was on the day of the eclipse, darkness flooding in their wake as they tried hopelessly to touch each other.

96- Gravity

No matter how Fate tried to pull them apart, tried to separate them (blood, lies, betrayal, time, death), they would always come together, their internal gravitation bending the rules of reality, sanity.

97- Highway

The road ahead went on forever, littered with potholes, bent fenders, flat tires and tumbleweeds; "I hope this contraption of yours has airbags."

98- Unknown

Though he traveled forth into the ambiguous darkness where fears were fed by the lonely, sorrowful tune of the violin, he knew for certain that he would never be alone, for clasped in his hand was the necklace that forever pointed out the way to the sun.

99- Lock

Naruto could never find the key to Sasuke's heart, but that was okay, because he didn't need one.

100- Breathe

Here he was, trapped underneath the surface of the blue-green sea, and no matter how he thrashed, he could not break through; he thought he was going to die; but then there was Naruto, standing on the surface with a soft smile on his lips, holding a hand out to him, and he knew everything would turn out alright.

* * *

which were the best? or, which did you like the most?

thanks. -blackraven23


End file.
